Talk:Finn Army: End of All/@comment-26405903-20170731185522
1001 Spears and Paramount Logos appear* Captain Carson: There have been fables of this artifact... a book, able to summon thousands of horrid creatures of pure evil. *Imps shown trashing a hostel room.* Captain Carson: This... book of the dead... able to bring the Hell Spawns back to life. *Large, horned acediast seen destroying a skyscraper. Cut to Carson driving using a vehicular aircraft.* Captain Carson: WHO CAN STOP ME NOW? WHO! *Cut to Roberto's Lair.* Doctor Roberto: What is it, Finn? Finn: STORBER- *Explosion. Storbert arrives, riding a gigantic possesed zombie.* Storbert: Well well well, if it is not Old Midget and the human version of a mongoose! Finn: ...you really gotta start speaking better English, ya man in the body of a baby! Storbert: How about... an... uh... WEASEL! HUMAN VERSION OF A WEASEL! *Roberto and Finn are unamused.* Storbert: Well, SEE! *Storbert pulls out Horatio 2.0* Finn: AHH! MONKEY! Horatio 2.0: I am a tarsier, you dimwit! Are all of you this dumb? Finn, Storbert, and Roberto: Well, uh, not really, now that you mentioned it, uh... yeah. Horatio 2.0: Ah, forget it! I am much better off with Phil and Tito than you military nutheads! *Horat leaves in a limousine embroidered with chestnuts.* Finn: Oh, I get it! Nut! Because the 'Nut'shack! Storbert: Ah, dammit, can we just keep fighting? Roberto: GET YOUR GUNS READY MEN. *Finn begins firing a Gatling Gun, but it runs out of ammunition easily.* Finn: Ah, I cannot believe I forget we are not in a movie! Ammo costs extra! Revere: I thought we were! Ah, damn, and I brought this popcorn tub, too! *Cut to destroyed city, everyone is hiding in a nuclear vault.* Finn: Alright, now if my gaming experience is correct, we need a gun to get out of here! Edwin: Well, I left my Tommy just right... outside the vault. *Everyone signs in disappointment.* Roberto: Any other plans? Everyone: Well, uh, not really, uh, nope. Got any? Roberto: KILL STORBERT AND FINN! Everyone Except Robert and Finn: YAY!!! Finn: Wait, kill Storbert '''and '''me? Roberto: YEAH! We are gonna betray you all too easily despite growing to love you. Finn: $h!t. I knew this was gonna be an 1001 Spears movie! *Cut to next city, invaded by demons. Marvel Hero versions of the Finn Army crew appear.* Citizens: WOW! Student 1: I think I have seen these guys before. Student 2: Yeah, aren't they the ones that always beat us at dodgeball? Student 3: They are not as tall up close, now, are they! Captain Carson: Well, well, well, if it is not TEAM DISAPPOINTING! Finn: ...did he call us disappointing? Revere: If my ears do not decieve me, yeah. Roberto: SEIZE HIM! *Superhero Finn Army causes all sorts of destruction and fights Captain Carson.* Edwin: You know, we should really not make such a mess while fighting crime. Everyone Else: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Edwin: Alright, alright. Let's just blow some more $h!t up. *FINN ARMY: OTHERWORLD* Finn: Hey, what kinda celebration is dedicated to hot dogs? Storbert: Can't you see I don't care? Finn: SAUSAGE PARTY! Storbert: KILL YOURSELF!!!!!!!! Finn: Kk. *Pulls out a Tommy Gun* Storbert: I didn't mean LITERALLY! Finn: *Fires anyway.* Storbert: ...well, there ja go, I guess.